mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Django/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Romance Sweetheart Spouse Unhappy Nemesis Festivals Winter Solstice Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * Instead of spaghetti, I'd rather have steamed, stewed, baked, or fried rice. * Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good. ;Ask about work *(Is it hard running The Round Table?) ** It is, but I'm facing it as a knight. So it is nothing, hawhaw. *(How's your restaurant going?) ** I'm not trying to get rich by it, just making a living is enough for me! So I'm happy if the customers leave satisfied. ***(People in Portia really love the food you serve.) **** And I strive to never let them down! ***(Well, you're the only sizable restaurant in town, it's not like there are choices.) **** True, true, but even if there are no competition, The Round Table will still strive to serve the best! My code of honor demands it! Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk * I've traveled everywhere and I must say I like Portia the best. Ethea's a little too intense, Duvos is too stuck up, Seesai has way too many people, and Atara takes itself way too seriously. WaHahaha!" ;Compliment *(Never knew you're such a great swordsman.) ** I used to be a knight, must be good at fencing. *(Your restaurant's great!) ** Knighthood and all that entails are my first passion, cooking is my other. Serving people and making them happy is the meaning of my life! Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue